ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rena Hikari
Rena Hikari is enthusiastic, an 'old soul', and a lover of fine sweets. Anything that is sweet will do! She looks for guidance from those around her. An old soul, a lost soul. 'Background Information' Part 1 - The Darkness '' It first began when Akito had a son named Yuei. Yuei was a kind child, but Akito never had any time for him. In fact, Akito was busy helping his village, the village hidden in the {omitted} just as Minami was. This would lead to the children spending more time together. Yuei, despite being the cousin of Shirumi, fell in love with her. Shirumi denied her feelings for Yuei, but soon gave in. Yuei and Shirumi continued to meet until they were 16, when their family decided to 'fix' the world. They dragged Akito and his mother from their beds, beginning a ritual that would consume all of the darkness in the world and seal it in one human being, making them a sacrifice for the happiness of others. Akito watched as his mother was killed for the sake of this, and he felt his body vaporize because of the sheer amount of darkness in the world. If it were a normal sealing jutsu, then Akito would have vaporized along with it, but the emotions were linked to both his soul and chakra, endlessly being consumed and consuming. When he awoke on the ritual table, he found that he was nothing more than the lesser equal to a tailed beast, and in a rage, Akito went rogue, slaughtering half of his family, leaving only twelve left. With his inability to control his emotions, and the countless others flowing through him, he no longer had a stable mind. ''Part 2 - The Flickering, Wavering, Fickle Light Minami was suffering because of the death of her family members and the loss of Akito, her best friend & brother. She begged the only remaining elder to complete the ritual on her, so she may take some of the weight off her brother's shoulders. She swore she was strong enough to control the darkness. The Elder, with a heavy heart, agreed to complete a second ritual. Minami awoke and like her brother, her form had changed, but not exactly with his appearance. It was the form of the family cat, like his was, but pure white with glowing white eyes instead of black fur and red eyes. In misery at learning that she could only consume the positive emotions of the world, she disappeared, taking two of her clan with her and granting them white blood. Part 3 - The Hikari's Birthright With their entire family decimated, they took the remaining ten and began to repopulate, creating the Hikari Clan, rather than the family. Yuei and Shirumi had a child, Rena. It is at this time that Akito decided to return, and began to demand human flesh. Rena was not allowed to see her grandfather; Akito had no interest in her, as he found her weak and uninteresting. Yuei had built a temple-like cave for Akito to remain in, as since he had been consuming so much negativity while he traveled, he had grown to almost be the size of the mountain. The chamber was huge, and it was named the chamber of the Guardians. Akito created two beings from wood and steel there; he gave them sentience by ripping two small slices of his soul off and placing the pieces inside them, allowing chakra networks to grow like the roots of a tree. These two guardians would be protectors of the temple; however, while all of this was happening, Yuei asked Shirumi to help him create a seal for future generations. When she agreed, they began; it is in this time that Akito finally met Rena. She had snuck into the temple. He considered killing her, but then, she was only a child. He found remaining in the cave boring, but when told about the world from the child's perspective, he didn't mind being there. He developed an interest, finally, in his granddaughter, even going as far to ignore her rude manners. They developed as much of a friendship as dark beast and a child could have, until Rena stopped returning. Akito waited, but the child did not sneak in, until a month later. She told Akito that her mother had died. Akito felt a pang of sadness, as he knew his niece well. He figured that Minami also knew, and it pained him to think of his sister in pain. Rena told him that she could no longer return, and that her father needed her for something. Part 4 - Rena's First Death Rena did not return to Akito for many years. Only when she had a child did she come back at the age of twenty, when she birthed Jeiayaka with the man she had entered into an arranged marriage with. By then, she had been made into the very first example of the seal by drinking her mother's tainted blood. She was an empty container. She said that Yuei had been murdered, and that she was certain she would die protecting the village from the oncoming threat that was the Yami, the branch of the Hikari that 'disowned' the main family. She died a week later, but her sacrifice allowed the Hikari to win the battle and make the Yami retreat. Part 5 - Rebirth Being born into the Hikari Clan was simple enough. Rena was born to Tayagane in an era where there were in several wars. Rena was raised like any other Hikari child; tortured emotionally and physically. This allowed her Kekkai Genkai to emerge; however, there was another reason; to be the container for the Spirit of Abysmal Despair, Akito, as her mother and the clan had taken to calling him, was meant to be sealed in Rena after she turned eight years old... but such was not the case. Part 6 - Kidnapping Betrayed by her mother's second-in-command, Rena was handed over to the Konoha ANBU so that Kotoko would be a step closer to overtaking the Hikari bloodline and becoming the Head of the clan. This caused a chain reaction of events; the Yami getting stronger and the Hikari becoming panicked. Tayagane had to place the seal on herself, temporarily, to seal the black cat inside her. She barely hung on as she was not in any way compatible with the seal, and Akito fought against it viciously. Part 7 - Konoha Life Rena Hikari was lost to her clan, her memories blocked by the ANBU and her mind slightly damaged. Still, life goes on, and Rena was placed in a foster home so that she may be raised as a normal child... and observed for her unique Kekkai Genkai. Her story begins now, and her future is unknown. Personality & Behavior A quirky type of personality, when she first came to the Leaf, she'd been nearly emotionless from the severe torture she had been put through to unlock blood style. As she was more and more involved in Konoha's daily activities, she began to develop a positive personality in which she could find the good in everyone. She became more humorous, and even more clumsy. Rena tends to hold her weapons a little awkwardly, almost always in a defensive position. Because of this, she prefers her Kekkai Genkai to closer methods of attack. She dreams oftenly, hoping that someday she'd be able to combine her Kekkai Genkai and taijutsu. She's not the easiest person to deal with, and she tends to break things rather than fix them, but she is a loyal friend who will beat the shit out of someone who hurts or insults her friends. Kids tend to make fun of her for the unique color and length of her hair, bullying her by stepping on it, which is extremely painful for her. She will not stand up for herself because she believes that if their attention is on her that it prevents others from being bullied as well. She endures well when it comes to other people, but if she sees wrongful acts being committed against others, she will step in. If someone were to damage a precious item of hers, however, she would snap. Rena likes reading immensely, 'Appearance' Rena Hikari has long, purple hair that only just brushes across the ground. Her body is well-developed, but not quite finished growing yet. Her skin is a pale white. Her eyes are a violet color, and she wears a turquoise over-the-shoulders shirt with netting barely hiding her collarbone & shoulders, she wears capri-sized black pants that cling to her legs, and her mother's blade melted into a pendant around her neck. On her left hand, there is a tattoo which serves as an open seal. The square represents an open cage that holds nothing; when something would be sealed inside her, the tattoo would change to the silhouette of the person or monster. 'Abilities' Rena's ability to climb well is a little stunted because of her average strength, but she's been climbing since she was a child. Her intelligence was not overlooked in her clan; in fact, between torture sessions, she was taught by Kotoko, whom taught her of the other lands and more. Rena was raised in a tactical sense, as her mother wished of her. Her pure blood allows her to control her Kekkai Genkai well, making it harder to stumble; her chakra counters this, though, but she intends on fixing that in the years to come. 'Databook' 'Library' Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)